Magnetic tape is a medium which is widely used for data storage as well as for sound recording. When previously used tapes are to be reused, it is generally desirable to degauss or erase old signals from the tape. This will result in a clean tape, free from noise and interference which would result from residual magnetic signals. In many situations in which security is a factor, it is essential to eradicate the information stored on a tape in order to prevent discovery of the information by unauthorized individuals.
Magnetic tapes may often be degaussed linearly on the recording apparatus with which the tape is associated. Additionally, there are many devices in existence, commonly known as "bulk tape erasers", which are designed to degauss an entire reel of tape in bulk. These devices generally comprise means to position the reel of tape within the zone of flux of a magnetic field. The powerful magnetic field erases any residual signals on the tape. While these bulk erasers are generally satisfactory, the devices of the prior art usually require each reel of tape to be individually positioned on or within the degaussing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,884 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,011 each disclose apparatus which represents an improvement over many of the other degaussing units known in the art. In order to facilitate the handling of respective reels of tape, the apparatus disclosed in each of these patents comprises conveyor means which feeds the successive reels of tape through degaussing units situated in proximity to the conveyor. While the devices shown in these patents facilitate the handling of a great number of individual reels, it is still necessary for an operator to place each reel individually on the conveyor and individually retrieve each reel therefrom. Thus, as in the other bulk erasing devices known in the art, it is necessary for an operator to continually attend the degaussing apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which is capable of overcoming the drawbacks associated with the prior art degaussing devices.
It is an object of this invention to provide means capable of rapidly and efficiently degaussing a large number of magnetic tapes.
It is another object of this invention to provide degaussing apparatus which is capable of efficiently degaussing a large number of magnetic tapes without requiring the continual attention of an operator.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus capable of simultaneously degaussing both sides of a reel of magnetic tape in order to fully erase residual signals.
It is still another object of this invention to provide efficient and effective degaussing means which utilizes electrical power more efficiently than the prior art devices.